In the shallows
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Jocelyn reunites with her long lost son, Adam. "In the Shallows" by Daughter inspired this story. Reviews are welcome.
1. shallows

Song-Shallows by Daughter

Let the water rise, let the ground crack, let me fall inside, lying on my back, lying on my back

Jocelyn's p.o.v: I have been living my life backwards for so long that I forgot to remember you don't belong to me. Made to be lower than the angels, you were never so strong. You don't belong to me. You were right along while I was wrong. You leave me behind in a very delicate state. I find it hard to appreciate the beauty surrounding me for all I know is hate. Your fate, a swansong escapes from my lips. I pity you and yet I know you are somewhere safe. Bountiful, serenity is yours to cherish and keep forever in this city of gold, a world of childish fragile things. My sweet little dove, I love you enough to let go.

Dry your smokes stung eyes so you can see the lights staring at the sky watching stars collide watching stars collide

Place: Post apocalyptic New york- The battlefield

Action: A little boy screams for help underneath the debris. His cries reaches Valentine's ears. He uses all of his strength to save the five year old whose name is Adam. Adam clings onto Valentine as if he was his father. There is a special recognition there but their connection remains a mystery.

If you leave when I go you'll find me in the shallows if you leave when I go you'll find me in the shallows

Place: A Fortress

Valentine (carries Adam into the room): I have found another refugee

Jocelyn: First there was, a dog. Now this happens, a little boy.

Valentine: His name is Adam. I think he is an orphan.

Jocelyn (studying Adam): He belongs to us. Don't you see the resemblance?

Valentine (shocked): I thought he was dead

Jocelyn (sits down in a chair at the table): Please sit down and I will tell you a story

Valentine (takes a seat at the table): We already have two kids, Jace and Clary. You made me believe Adam was a stillborn.

When the time comes on the last day when they start to come down will you just will you run away? Will you run away?

Place: An infirmity

Theme: Birth

Action: Jocelyn catches a breath and then tries to bring forth her long-awaited miracle baby once again. The midwife offers her support during this difficult time. Anxious, Valentine waits outside with Clary and Jace.

Jocelyn (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Midwife: Push harder, bear down

Jocelyn (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Midwife: Your strength is extraordinary

Jocelyn (cries in between contractions): OH God, please help me. I can't do this.

Midwife: Push harder, bear down. The baby is almost here.

Jocelyn (pushing very hard): Ok, I am trying

Midwife (places the baby in Jocelyn's arms): Say hello to your son

Jocelyn (crying as she holds the baby): Hello, Adam

(Jocelyn's hope is restored until bombs beginning to fall outside. Jocelyn places the baby in a closet which is a magical time portal. The purpose of the time portal is protect Adam from the demons. Sorrowfully, Jocelyn tells Valentine that Adam was a stillborn. The news breaks the hearts of Valentine, Clary and Jace)

Let it all rain down from the blood stained clouds come out come out to the sea my love and just drown with me drown with me

Scene: The Present Reality

Date: 12-28-2015

Event: Adam's 21st birthday

Jocelyn's p.o.v

Today is your twenty first birthday. Quiet and reserved, you don't care much about the spotlight. Compassionate, you prefer taking care of others more than yourself.

Thats why people call you a saint. You are an awesomely cool witch. I am delighted to be your mother.

If you leave when I go you'll find me in the shallows if you leave when I go you'll find me in the shallows in the shallows


	2. Lost and Found Love

Time Period: Valentine's flashback

Date: 12-28-1994

Event: Adam's birth and death

Action: The silence has become so unbearable that Valentine is desperate for answers. Without permission, he enter Jocelyn's bed chamber with the children (Jace and Clary).

Valentine (desperate): Has Adam been born yet? If so, let me see our son.

Jocelyn (lies through her tears): Our son was a stillborn

The midwife (cleaning up Jocelyn's bloodshed): I am sorry for your loss

(Valentine's tears encourages Jace and Clary to cry as well)

Valentine (heartbroken, he sobs into Jocelyn's arms): We lost an angel

Jocelyn (stroking Valentine's hair): We can always try again

(The flashback ends)

Time Period: The Present Reality-Adam's 21th birthday party

Place: A House

Jace and Clary (singing): Happy birthday, Adam

Adam (blowing out his candles): Thanks

Valentine (pulls Jocelyn over to the side): You lied to me

Jocelyn (confused): About what?

Valentine (whispering): You lied to me about Adam's death

Jocelyn: You still hold it against me after all these years

Valentine (angry): You made believe Adam was dead

Jocelyn (choked up): I am sorry. I was foolish back then. Adam is alive now and we should be happy.

Valentine: However shall I trust you again?

Jocelyn: I will make it up to you somehow

Valentine (walking away from Jocelyn): Sure


End file.
